Of Monsters
by andromeda.rose
Summary: Why is Rido the way he is now? Maybe on the inside, he is just as horrified by himself as everyone else is. This story explores the relationship between Rido, Juuri and Haruka when they were younger. I'm sorry I'm not very good at summaries!


**Of Monsters**

_AN: I thought it would be interesting to try and create a "beginning" for Rido. I mean, no one starts out completely evil. It must come from somewhere so I decided to try this story. Please don't flame cause you hate this character and this is my first EVER fanfic so all comments and criticisms are welcome! (but please be nice!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Which is why I am writing fan fictions._

"What is in there, onii-sama?" Haruka squatted down beside him. Rido narrowed his eyes at his three year old brother. He shrugged.

"Are we allowed to go in?"

Rido shrugged again. "Dunno", he murmured. Through the wood door, Rido could hear his parents talking to it. They were cooing and laughing. They sounded happy. Finally, he decided he had had enough. "Haruka?" he said slyly. "Why don't you go in and see?" Haruka's maroon- coloured eyes were doubtful. "You're small! They won't mind if it's you", Rido continued. Without waiting for a reply he silently opened the door and shoved his younger brother in. Both of his parents turned at the intrusion.

"Hello, darling!" Mother looked happy. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. "Quick, come see!" She patted the quilt beside her. Haruka bounded over and jumped into father's lap. Then leaned over to see what was in mother's arms. "Onii-sama! Quick, quick! Look!" Rido stepped in cautiously and approached his family. "This is Juuri", mother said softly, saying the name like a prayer. Rido peered doubtfully at the swaddled lump. A very small, red face, the eyes squeezed tight shut breathing in quick, quiet gasps. "Wow", he said flatly. "It looks like a.... a.... well, ugly."

"But she will be lovely! Wait, wait", mother murmured. Rido noticed the hurt in her voice. He stared at his shoes. "Why do you need another baby anyway? Am I a disappointment to you?" Rido continued.

Mother gasped. "Of course not! Father and I both love all of our children very much!"

Rido was silent. He clenched his teeth and felt a blazing hatred burn him inside. A hatred directed at everything. His parents, Haruka, this precious Juuri....

He had heard his parents talking at night. How he was to be wed to Shizuka Hio when the time came. He knew he frightened his mother. She tried to be kind to him, to understand him... she tried harder than father who had given up all hope on him. Haruka was the new jewel of this family. Only tradition declared him the future head of the Kurans... he was hopeless....

"Rido?" Mother smiled sadly. "Are you alright?"

No, no, no....

Rido turned and walked out of the room. This pathetic attempt to be a perfectly happy family, so futile... it made him sick. They were not happy. The household was tense. Everyone fled from the furious confrontations between him and his father. Father hates me, he thought.

"Rido?" He ignored her pleading voice. "Rido, do not ignore your mother". There it was. That tension. Father's voice was cold and hard, but restrained, like he was holding back a wave of fury.

_Father hates me. What the hell... ignore him...._

Rido ignored him. And ran. Out of the house... down the steps... into the garden. He stopped, breathless. No one was in pursuit. Why would they? They didn't care about him. All that mattered was Haruka. And now Juuri, it seemed. Rido felt tears prick his eyes, threatening to spill over. He wiped them away.

"Tears show weakness", his father would say when he cried. Mother was the gentle one. The one who picked him up, hugged and kissed him. Not father. Mother was the gentle one. And he had hurt her. He had been cruel and been so deliberately. He wanted to hurt them, make them feel bad, make them hurt inside just like he did. But why? Why was he angry?

Rido sat down. He searched his mind for an answer. Maybe he was a monster. There was no maybe. He was a monster. Worse than father.

He hugged his knees against his chest. Those tears again. Did monsters cry? He thought of all those stories he had read. The handsome prince always killed the monster and lived happily ever after with their princesses. There were no happy endings for monsters. He wondered if those monsters sat alone, thinking, crying quietly.... hating....

"Onii-sama?"

Rido closed his eyes. "What do you want?" Haruka bounded over and sat down beside him. "What do you think of baby Juuri? She is lovely and cute! I have always wanted a little sister! Soon she will be bigger and then she will be able to play! Are you excited, onii-sama?"

"Shut up, Haruka", Rido muttered. "Father says you shouldn't speak so curtly to everyone. You will make people hate you", Haruka said with a wise air.

Rido stared at him in amusement. "What's not to hate?"

"I don't hate you, onii-sama".

They were silent for a moment. "You will, Haruka."

-oOo-

"Rido?"

Juuri took the steps two at a time. Where was he? "Rido? We are leaving shortly! Mother wants to know if you are ready."

"Perhaps you should try the library?" Mother called from downstairs. Juuri hurried down the hall and into the library. "Onii-sama! We are leaving in ten minutes and you are not even dressed properly yet!" Juuri scolded. Rido ignored her, gazing listlessly out the window. "Mother wants you to wear Father's suit".

Rido snorted. "I would rather go in a burlap sack". Juuri grinned. She bounced over to her brother and peered over his shoulder. "Father would go through the roof to see you reading when you should be getting ready", she remarked. "He goes through the roof when he sees me no matter what I am doing", Rido replied evenly. "Come on", she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the library, tossing the suit at him. "We have to leave for this banquet any minute". He sighed.

Half an hour later saw the whole family at the Ichijou family residence. "Best behavior. I don't want anyone to show me up tonight", father said, glaring pointedly at his eldest son. Rido smirked. "Best behavior. Right". Father narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Juuri decided it best to intervene. The last thing they needed was a colossal argument at the front door. "Dad! We aren't five. What do you think we'll do? Throw tantrums?" She laughed, trying to sound light hearted. At that moment the butler opened the door. his eyes widened and he swept a low bow. "This way, my Lord".

He led them to a magnificent ballroom, already full of guests. Ladies in beautiful dresses laughed and sipped champagne from crystal flutes, men wore handsome suits and made conversation in groups, and graceful couples glided around the centre of the room to soft music. Juuri was brimming with excitement. Her first soiree! She self-consciously patted her dark locks to make sure they were in place and smoothed the silk skirt of her dress.

"Don't worry, Juuri. You look beautiful". She started and turned to look at Rido. She blushed. "Thank you". The room fell silent as everyone noticed their arrival. All the guests bowed and curtsied as they passed through. Asato Ichijou stood at the top of the room. His narrowed eyes assessed each of the Kurans in turn, then the corners of his mouth curled upwards in an attempt to smile. He also bowed.

"I am honored, my Lord, that you and your family accepted my invitation", he purred. Father smiled. "We are grateful indeed. Thank-you for inviting us". Then he turned to the crowd. "Please continue. We do not wish to disturb you". The vampires murmured respectfully and rose to their feet once again.

Juuri left her parents with Asato and went over for a glass of champagne. It was every bit as perfect as she had imagined it. Glittering and sophisticated, and to think she added to the glamour. It made her smile. "Would you like to dance, Juuri?" She glanced at her brother. "Of course, Haruka!" she replied. She thought back to the etiquette lessons she had had to endure, the right way to walk, how to hold yourself, manners and niceties, now it was all being put in to practice. Juuri loved how everyone glanced longingly at them as they gently swayed back and forth, how grown-up this felt, how proudly mother was watching her. This was a perfect night indeed.

Rido swished the champagne around in the glass. It tasted foul. Blood tasted nice.

"Look how graceful she is!"

"She is so much like her mother."

"...so beautiful!"

"....a wonderful pairing!"

Rido glanced up at his siblings. They were dancing beautifully. No matter how many times mother had tried, he could never get the hang of dancing. His limbs jerked awkwardly and he just couldn't feel any rhythm in music. Haruka was quite the opposite. He stared at the champagne again. Humans got drunk very easily. They were lucky. He wondered what would happen if he could get drunk. Would he try to sing or dance or fight or fall over? It would be entertaining. And nothing was more entertaining than making a fool of the impeccable Kuran family. He knocked it back in one gulp. Foul stuff.

Vampires couldn't get drunk apparently. I wonder if anyone has actually tested that theory, he mused. Juuri and Haruka were still dancing. They looked so happy. Happiness was short-lived though. No one could be happy for long. It was so fragile. Rido hated seeing people happy, but he hated feeling happy himself more. Happiness could never last, and only made the inevitable misery worse.

"Rido!" Juuri was slightly out of breath. "Did you see? Was I a good dancer?" Rido shrugged, but seeing the slightly hurt look on his sister's face made him regret it. He smiled. "You were lovely". Juuri grinned again. "That is your sixth glass already",she remarked. Rido shrugged again. "Haruka is such a lovely dancer! Doesn't he look so charming tonight..." Juuri sighed.

Rido felt a familiar wave of boiling hatred wash over him. Juuri was still talking. Haruka this, Haruka that. Stupid Haruka. Rido hated him. And he hated Juuri for liking him.

"That girl he is dancing with now is a real picture isn't she", he interrupted his sister. Juuri glanced over. "I... I suppose... she is quite pretty yes", Juuri stammered. "See the way he is looking at her, she is lovely dancer too, no?" Juuri flushed. "I suppose". There was a hint of sadness in her voice. A small part of him was appalled at what he was doing, but he couldn't help himself. "They have been dancing longer than you two have. How odd! I was sure he would come over and ask you to dance again", he continued gleefully. Juuri didn't reply. "Oh, I know her now! That's the daughter of the Shiki family! She is into drama apparently. She is a very popular stage actress you know".

"Really?" Juuri croaked.

"Mmm, Haruka mentioned her to me before. They met when you were about, twelve. They are quite good friends you know". Juuri nodded. Her eyes were looking watery and her lips were pursed, like she couldn't say anything. "You know, I think he fancies her", Rido whispered in a conspirational manner. "Did he say that?" Juuri gasped. Rido glanced at her slyly. "Well. It's obvious, isn't it", he said softly, smirking as the knife hit home. "Do you want to dance Juuri, as Haruka has abandoned you?" he sneered. Juuri looked horrified. A single tear spilled down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "You're ruining it". She gathered up the long ivory folds of her dress and fled to the gardens. Haruka glanced at her retreating figure, then at his grinning brother. He politely excused himself from the dance and strode over to Rido. "What did you do?" Haruka hissed. Rido pulled a face in mock offence. "So accusing! What have I done to upset you now", he chuckled.

"Why are you so cruel? You're ruining it for everyone!"

Rido smirked again. But he felt empty. There was no satisfaction. Only a sickly feeling. An empty feeling. A lonely feeling.

The monster watched as the handsome prince ran outside to comfort his princess. All those years ago, it had been right. There were no happy endings for monsters.

_Thank you for reading! Please feel free to point out any errors or faults you see in this story! I'll be happy to take your advice on board but please be nice!! Thanks!_


End file.
